


On the Rebound

by gryvon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Marking, Facials, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: "Do you want a blowjob? I'd really like to suck on your cock, if that's something you're into.""Yes?" Kakashi says because there really is no other answer.





	On the Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Kakashi steps out of the bathroom and runs smack into a short, unsteady man. Or, more precisely, the man walks into Kakashi's chest, bounces off, stumbles, and would have landed on the highly unsanitary floor if it weren't for Kakashi's fast reflexes. The man turns wide eyes on Kakashi. His unshuttered expression flashes through surprise, fear, and confusion.

"You're not Mizuki," the man says.

It's the name more than anything that sparks recognition. "Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi can't remember the last time he's seen Iruka looking anything less than put-together. Certainly not since Iruka started teaching at the Academy.

"Who..." Iruka leans heavily against Kakashi. He squints. Kakashi can smell the alcohol on Iruka's breath. "Kakashi-san?"

Before Kakashi can formulate a response, Iruka's warm hands are pulling Kakashi's mask down. Kakashi is too bemused to stop him. This turns out in his favor when Iruka says "God, you're gorgeous" and shoves his tongue down Kakashi's mouth.

Even drunk off his ass, Iruka is one hell of a kisser. Kakashi's had a few fantasies about the pretty chuunin over the years. The way Iruka kisses suggests Kakashi's imagination has been far too conservative. Kakashi's used to being the dominant partner and coaxing his lovers into this level of passion. Iruka kisses like he wants to devour Kakashi. Like he's trying to crawl his way down Kakashi's throat.

That isn't to say Kakashi is entirely passive in their kiss. He pushes back, sparking a battle of tongues that moves from one mouth to the other and back. Iruka moans the first time Kakashi invades his mouth. The sound of it goes straight to Kakashi's groin, a reaction that's impossible to hide with how close their bodies are pressed.

Iruka pulls away with a wet pop. "Do you want a blowjob? I'd really like to suck on your cock, if that's something you're into."

"Yes?" Kakashi says because there really is no other answer. He hates being a moral individual. He has to say it. "But you're hurt. Didn't you just get out of the hospital?"

"Don't slam me against a wall and we're fine."

Iruka stretches up for another kiss.

Kakashi takes a half step back. "Are you sure?"

Iruka sighs. He looks down and when he faces Kakashi again, he's startingly sober. "My boyfriend of seven years betrayed the village and tried to kill me. I'm not looking for another relationship. I just want something fun to take my mind off the dumpster fire my relationship has become and blowjobs are really good for that."

They're lucky no one else has come down the hall looking for the bathroom. That luck isn't going to hold.

"Well, who am I to deny you this small comfort."

Iruka grins, bright with mischief, and shoves Kakashi back into the bathroom. "You won't be disappointed."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Kakashi says.

He walks backward, letting Iruka steer them into a stall. His cock twitches as Iruka drops to his knees in front of Kakashi. It's a beautiful sight. Iruka's long hair has come loose of his tie to frame his face. His hands are swift and sure as he unfastens Kakashi's pants. Kakashi's cock is rapidly hardening. It pops free of his pants and barely has time to adjust to the chill bathroom air before Iruka's mouth is on him.

"Oh, holy fuck!" Kakashi falls back against the stall wall. His fingers flex at his sides. Iruka's mouth is amazingly hot and tight around Kakashi's cock. Iruka's cheeks hollow as he sucks Kakashi down. He bobs his head once, twice, and then swallows Kakashi to the root. "Shit!"

Kakashi closes his eyes. The things he wants to do to Iruka right now... His hands tense with the urge to grip, to hold and pull. He aches with the effort of staying still.

Then the delicious warmth is gone. Kakashi looks down in surprise as Iruka takes Kakashi's hands and places them on Iruka's head. "Touch me. Move. Do whatever the fuck you want, but don't hold back."

Could this man get any closer to absolute perfection?

Iruka's pretty red lips part again. Kakashi watches, enthralled, as his cock disappears into Iruka's mouth inch by inch. He shudders with pleasure. Now that he's been given permission, he lets his fingers slide into Iruka's hair. It's softer than it looks. Kakashi runs his hands through Iruka's hair, petting gently and reveling in the opportunity to touch all he wants.

Iruka spreads his palms across Kakashi's hips. He grips lightly and pulls, urging Kakashi's hips forward at the same time as Iruka swallows Kakashi down. It's obvious what Iruka wants. How is Iruka real? He's quickly rising to the top of Kakashi's best partners. The way Iruka moans when Kakashi thrusts down his throat does amazing things to Kakashi's cock. He could probably come just from that but he holds back. He wants to savor this experience, especially if this is the only time he'll get to have Iruka on his knees, all but begging for Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi twists his hands in Iruka's hair, making Iruka shiver and whine. Iruka's eyes flutter closed as Kakashi holds Iruka's head still and thrusts forward, gentle at first, then building into a harder, faster pace when Iruka pulls on his hips, encouraging Kakashi on.

He slides deep down Iruka's throat, wringing obscene noises from Iruka that sound far too loud in the empty bathroom. Knowing that someone could walk in on them at any moment only adds to the pleasure, spurring Kakashi to push deeper.

"Fuck, you're so good at this," Kakashi says, his voice full of the kind of reverence reserved for religious ceremonies. No matter how hard he pushes, Iruka swallows him like a champion.

He wants to stay like this forever, sheathing himself over and over in Iruka's gorgeous mouth. But, like all good things, this too must come to an end. Kakashi groans as he feels his balls tighten up. He has a split second to decide how he wants this to go and Iruka's been all about giving in to temptation.

Kakashi yanks Iruka backward by his hair and takes himself in hand, more to steady himself than for the need of extra stimulation. The bathroom door bangs open as Kakashi paints Iruka's face with strings of milky come. A wicked grin stretches across Iruka's face, though he keeps his eyes shut a moment longer, waiting for Kakashi to finish. Kakashi has to bite his lip to hold in the chuckle that threatens escape.

Iruka's eyes sparkle when he finally looks up. The two men who stumbled in keep a running conversation as they relieve themselves at the urinals. Iruka raises a finger to his lips, gesturing for silence. Then he sits back on his heels and opens his pants. He pulls his cock out and holds Kakashi's eye contact for the few seconds it takes him to finish off. Iruka looks gorgeous as he comes, cock twitching in hand. He arches into it, display a long line of pale throat and lean, muscled body.

Kakashi can only imagine what Iruka would look like naked and bouncing on Kakashi's cock. He'd probably be just as enthusiastic as he was sucking Kakashi off. Maybe he'd beg, spewing a litany of praises for Kakashi's cock while spearing himself on it. The thought is almost enough to make Kakashi come again.

Fuck, he'd love to spend hours taking Iruka over and over, painting him with Kakashi's come until they're both too tired and sore to move.

Iruka comes with his mouth open in a silent gasp, eyes half-lidded and glazed with pleasure. The faucets run and then shut off but neither of them move until both men are safely out the door.

"Thank you," Iruka sighs. He slumps against the stall and grins up at Kakashi. "That's exactly what I needed."

"I should be thanking you." He wants to card his fingers through Iruka's hair and bask in the afterglow but he's not sure he'd be allowed. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." Iruka grins. He waves toward the door. "You go on ahead. I need a minute."

"Let me help you." Kakashi holds out his hand.

Iruka eyes it, momentarily appraising before accepting the offer. Kakashi pulls Iruka to his feet and guides him to rest against Kakashi's chest, being mindful of the injury to Iruka's back. Iruka grabs a handful of toilet paper to wipe his face off while Kakashi gets them both tucked in and buttoned up. He gives in to the urge to touch Iruka's hair, just this once, and drops a kiss on Iruka's forehead.

"You good?"

Iruka nods against Kakashi's shoulder. They shift around to get the door open. Iruka goes straight for the sink and rinses off his face.

"Can I walk you home?" The words fall out of Kakashi's mouth before he even realizes it. He winces internally and reminds himself that this is a one-time deal.

"Nah." Iruka smiles. "But thank you for the offer. I've got a few friends out at the bar. They'll see me home."

"Good." Kakashi rocks back on his heels. He hates awkward goodbyes and yet here they are. "If you ever want to clear your head again, I'd be glad to help."

Iruka nods. "I'll definitely keep that in mind." His smile turns a little wicked and he says, "I bet you fuck like a demon. Wouldn't mind trying that out sometime."

Kakashi grins back and shrugs. "Guilty as charged." He pulls his mask back into place and offers a two-fingered salute. "You know where to find me."

He leaves without looking back. Once he's outside, he pulls out his copy of Icha Icha and a pen. If he ever gets a second chance with Iruka, he's going to be prepared. It's not a matter of what he wants to do to that gorgeous man, but rather what he wants to do first.


End file.
